Mumbo Jumbo
Mumbo Jumbo is a villain and an enemy of the Teen Titans. Charatcer history Mumbo Jumbo is a small, underprivileged sleight-of-hand magician who happened to find a conjurer's hat and wand which were actually magical. The magic, however, drove him mad, and he subsequently made his living as a master thief, coming into frequent conflict with the Teen Titans. Mumbo Jumbo clashed with the Titans after he had robbed a jewelry store and fled to a junkyard. During the fight, Cyborg, whose power cell was nearly drained at that time, was lost, and the other Titans presumed that Mumbo had taken him hostage (actually, Cyborg had been found by the cybernetic hermit Fixit and brought into his underground lair for repairs). After the Titans having chased Mumbo Jumbo all over the city, Robin finally managed to get hold of Mumbo Jumbo's magic wand and broke it, nullifying Mumbo's enchantments. When Cyborg failed to show up, the Titans returned to the junkyard - after they had delivered Mumbo to the authorities, despite the latter's high hopes. At some unspecified point, Terra, who was a member of the Teen Titans at that time, captured Mumbo Jumbo right after he attempted to run out of a bank he had just robbed by sky-slamming him into the air with a rock (shown in a flashback in the episode "Aftershock, Part 2.") Later, Mumbo Jumbo was caught by the Teen Titans robbing the city's central bank. When Raven displayed a lack of appreciation for his magic tricks, Mumbo Jumbo decided to outdo her. He drew Raven and the remaining Titans into a pocket dimension in his hat, which was populated by Mumbo Jumbo look-alikes, turned them into animals and limited Beast Boy's shape-changing ability to objects only, and prepared to eliminate them in the grand finale of his own theater show. With their powers gone, the Titans were rendered helpless—until Raven managed to outsmart him by painting herself and the others that they optically blended in with the stage and fooling him into opening her cage. This action released the Titans and Mumbo Jumbo's loot from the hat, and Mumbo Jumbo was apprehended he questioned how they escaped but raven refused to tell him saying "Magician never reveals her secrets" while winking at him. Later, Mumbo Jumbo was recruited into the Brotherhood of Evil. He participated in Ding Dong Daddy's race for Robin's most secret possession, but was taken out in a mass crash triggered by Red X. When Beast Boy lead Mas, Herald, Pantha, and Jericho in an assault to the Brotherhood's Base, Mumbo was defeated by Beast Boy's Tyrannosaurus form. Mumbo was then seen flash-frozen at the end of the battle. Power and abilites Mumbo Jumbo is a powerful magician, whose magic comes from the hat and the wand, but the magic he can produce—mainly due to the nature of his paraphernalia and his state of mind—is limited to stage magic, conjuring, and comedic effects. These include (but are not limited to) conjuring masses of flowers and cards to distract opponents, polymorphing people and objects at will, enlarging his glove to catch is opponent, conjuring door traps, animating lifeless objects, and making objects disappear into his hat. His magic is highly versatile and often catch the titans off guard, allowing him to overpower all of the five titans at one time. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization